


Of gears and roses and all inbetween

by Thebluerooster



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluerooster/pseuds/Thebluerooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots because i'm tired of not seeing more fanfics  with Cayde-6/reader. Ratings may change but most is just fluff, a little angst probably and i might do some nsfw if i feel inspired. Most will have established relationship and i will try to keep the reader as undefined as possible tho it might slip. <br/>Inspired by prompts so if anyone have a good idea feel free to share :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rare mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Cayde or Destiny or anything besides this story.. obviously xD  
> This is for all you guys who are like me, a caydesexual! Enjoy!
> 
> Established relationship, morning fluff.

His long, heated metallic fingers raked gently down your back. You had both been awake for some time but neither of you felt like moving, knowing that the minute either of you stood up to leave the bed, you would have to return to your hectic lives outside your apartment.

You were a pile of tangled limbs warped in the thin sheets of cotton and you could vaguely hear the automatic radio turn on in the other room, signaling that you definitely should get out of bed now. You sighed contently as Cayde began to stroke your hair, his fingers twirled into the locks and gently rubbed you scalp. 

“We can stay a little longer.” He said and hugged you tighter with his other arm which was warped around your waist. You couldn’t see his face but you could clearly feel the hot breath he let out before he seemed to breathe you in. For a moment you debated if it would be worth it to mention that he had an important meeting today, but you knew that he hadn’t forgotten.

The chaos of the world could wait a little longer. For now you would enjoy this rare morning with the exo you had fallen so hard for. Right now, this was all you wanted.


	2. Rough day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No relationship. Your a hunter.

It had been a rough day. Actually, it had been some rough _three months_. But today, today had been hell. You had been sent out into the wilds to scout for resources and keep an eye out for enemy movement on the Cosmodrome. That had been your months. It was a typical assignment for an advance hunter such as yourself, but that didn’t make it any nicer or easier. Everything had gone fine the first week, but after that? Everything had taken a ticket straight to hell. Enemy troops had stormed your position, forcing you to seek refuge in the caves surrounding the area. You had stayed the entire time, documenting areas where there was a large amount of resources and at the same time taking out some pretty high ranked Fallen. But dammit, your food had ran out after the first two months, you had to move your camp every second day because of the fallen troops tailing you and you had been cold and wet for the last week.

But today, just as you were about to finish the last part of you documentation the fallen had found you and your camp had developed into a battlefield. All in all, you had been bled and killed more times than you thought comfortable before finally getting out of there.

You entered the hall of guardians tired and covered in mud, grime and blood. Your weapon strapped you your back and a hand resting casually against your hip, your knife sheathed right underneath your hand. Your body was tense and you wore a hard expression as you looked around.

You quickly made your way towards Cayde to give him your written report so you could be on your way and finally have a bath. And a real meal, because cooking in the wasteland of the Cosmodrome was no easy feat. Cayde hardly even acknowledged your presence as you stated your name and gave your report. “Thank you guardian, good job.” He said still not looking up from his map and you could feel irritation creep in on you. You had been out there, for three months. The least the vanguard could do was look at you when you turned in your report.

You bit down on your tongue as the words made themselves known in your head and you managed to turn around before grinding your teeth in annoyance. You only managed to get out in the hallway before the exo called out to you again. You turned back to him with a sour expression that clearly told him that you were too tired for any bullshit. He came up to you casually. He seemed to take in your worn and dirty state and then smiled before he came closer. He laid a hand on your shoulder, patting it two times and then drew you closer to him.

“It’s alright, I understand. The wild is not always easy to tackle but you’re doing great.” He said as his arms made it around your shoulders. You were shocked and couldn’t quite find your tongue, never had he ever, or any of the other vanguard engaged in physical contact with you and it was both strange and yet very comforting. As realization hit you, you let out a tired sigh and laid your arms around him before burying your face in the nook of his neck. You didn’t care if it was appropriate or not, you had been alone for 3 months and was going to take whatever comfort you could get. “We can’t do what we do, keep all of these people safe, without you.” He said and patted your back before drawing back and smiling at you.

“Go get yourself some food and a good night rest. Get yourself back to speed and don’t give up guardian, you’re doing good.” You stood and stared at him, not knowing what to say but somehow a smile broke through on your face and you chuckled lightly, feeling the irritation from before fade. “Thank you Cayde…I needed that.” You said with a small blush and rubbed tiredly at your eyes.

Cayde turned his back to you with a ‘whoosh’ of his cape. “Just don’t get too used to it, I have a reputation to uphold!” he chuckled and re-entered the great hall. You smiled softly and returned to you quarters. On second thought today wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
